User blog:ChefLaur/Guide to Suggesting stuff
Welcome! This is a guide about how to write suggestions in SWDTeam Discord server's #suggestions channel. Please, before doing anything in #suggestions, read through this guide carefully and try to understand everything in it. This guide is an unofficial guide and was made based on my own experiences and general knowledge. There will be 3 parts in this guide, each explaining the proper process of creating a successful suggestion. PART 0: Check for duplicates Before you begin to think about posting your suggestion, you should first check to make sure your suggestion hasn't already been posted recently, or the thing your are suggesting isn't already in the mod. It can be annoying to see the same suggestions over and over and over again, as they just push away the new and original ones. PART 1: Conceptualize So, you have an idea. Congratulations! You must be really proud of it. So proud you want to post it in #suggestions. Well, stop. This is the very first mistake many suggestion creators make: Post a raw, basic idea. For example: "add X", like "add a skaro city" or "add the doctors grave on trenzalore" This is.. horrible. You will NEVER EVER EVER see your suggestion added with this, frankly, lazy approach. EVER. You must ALWAYS expand on the idea. Here are some basic questions you should answer in consideration of your idea: * How will your idea work? * Why is that idea a good idea? * Why should your idea be added? * What would be your idea's purpose? * What is the point of this idea? * What are the factors that will encourage people to use your idea over other substitutes? * Why should developers use your idea over others? * Is there already a thing similar to this in the mod? If so, why would people use your idea over that other thing? etc. Once you answer those questions, ask yourself: Is my idea still a good idea? Don't cling onto your beliefs, your preferences, anything that is yours, you are not the only person that is playing this mod. Others are going to play it too, and they will also have to get the point of your suggestion. PART 2: Design So, assuming you have truthfully answered every question in the previous part and are still comfortable with your idea, you have arrived here. Congratulations! Sadly, your idea is still not presentable. Maybe there is an amazing reason behind your idea, but, again, dropping "add X because this and that" is NEVER EVER EVER going to work. Therefore, you must make your suggestion presentable. It should: * look attractive * clearly convey your idea(s) * reveal the reasoning behind it * convince people that it is, indeed, a good idea. So, how do you do that? Firstly, go through #suggestions channel's pinned messages. You might notice a slight pattern: Most of them have a clear template that helps guide the reader through the suggestion. Do not make your idea into a big blob or wall of text. It's unreadable, it hurts people's eyes and decreases chances of getting into the mod big time. Use a template. Here is a general template that looks good and shows off the idea quite nicely: Suggestion: Reason: How would it work?: You can always expand on this template with other entries (obviously), however, I consider this as the bare minimum you need. I suggest using some answers from the questions in part 1 of this guide, as that would show your dedication to the idea and the fact you actually thought it through, which will definitely not go unnoticed and will very likely increase the odds of your idea being added. Furthermore, use proper grammar, spelling and punctuation. A nicely written suggestion shows the dedication you have for it and increases readability and likability. PART 3: Post the damn suggestion! Read through your suggestion one last time and fix any errors you find in it before posting. And then... post it! Now, it's time to wait for reception. Some people may like it, some people may not, but some people might.. ask questions. "Why is this like that?", "Why didn't you think it of this way?", "TECHNICALLY, YOU SUCK AND YOUR SUGGESTION SUCKS BECAUSE I SAID SO", etc. You have to make sure you're able to answer those questions and defend your suggestion. However, do not completely ignore those questions/statements, as they might have useful information and even some ideas with which you can expand and improve your suggestion. Examples Here are two examples of a suggestion, one good and one bad. Bad: "add the ability to hold back regenerations because it would be cool and i want it" This would be a poor suggestion, as it has improper grammar, no valid reason for it to be added, doesn't give any detail about the suggestion and how it would work, be implemented, and is overall pretty lazily written. Good: "''Suggestion: Ms. Foster/Cofellia from Doctor Who Series 4 episode "Partners in Crime". How it would work: This would be a boss mob, with around 500 health. She would spawn hostile Adipose around her, who would try to consume the player. She would float up into the air, away from the player using that anti-grav beam from the ship the adipose were on, to heal. Upon death, she would drop her Sonic Pen, which could be added alongside her. Reason: I believe this should be added as it would be a fun and interesting boss fight for Players to encounter in the mod, which currently has very few boss mobs, whilst also giving the Adipose in the mod a purpose and increase interest for them." This is a good suggestion, as it clearly outlines what the suggestion is, how it would work, gives a detailed explanation as to why it should be added and is original and interesting. Epilogue (additional info) Please, '''PLEASE' follow this guide, it will most definitely improve your chances of having your idea be appreciated and included in the mod. Also, if you choose to ignore all of this, that's up to you, but then the gods of decency and quality will not be kind. Category:Blog posts